This application is an improvement of the application early filed on: Oct. 15, 1999 by one (i.e. Ching-Bin Lin) of the co-inventors of this application, which is entitled: "Microfabrication Process for Making Microstructures Having High Aspect Ratio" given with Ser. No. 09/422,092 pending.
The steps of microfabrication process of the earlier application (09/422,092) are summarized as follows:
"a. preparing an electrolyte solution to be filled in an electroforming system; PA1 b. forming an electrically insulative masking thin film on a polymer substrate; PA1 c. micromachining the substrate for forming three-dimensional microstructure pattern with deep cavities; PA1 d. shrinking the width or diameter of each cavity of the microstructure pattern by steadily swelling the polymer, which is prefixed on a cathode of the electroforming system, by saturating the electrolyte solution into the polymer; PA1 e. electroforming in the electroforming system electrically connected with an anode and the cathode for filling metal in the cavities in the polymer; and PA1 f. desorption of the electrolyte from the polymer to shrink the polymer to be separated from an electroformed microstructure product, and demolding for obtaining the microstructure product having a high aspect ratio of 100 or even higher."
However, such a microfabrication process may only produce microstructures of simple geometric structures, for instance, a slim column as shown in FIG. 11 with numeral "15". There is no disclosure of the methods for making microstructures with complex three-dimensional geometric configurations for diversified end uses.
The present inventor has found that the theoretical background of the earlier application may provide a basis for further developing the microfabrication field and invented the present microfabrication process for geometrically miniaturizing a microstructure from three-dimensional orientations.